Major
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: Jasper Whitlock, sits in a bar, alone, drinking whiskey. Only one thing crosses his mind. ONEshot for the moment.


A/N: Don't Own. If I did, I'd be stinking rich. Unfortunately, next year, I'll have Uni Debts… and the year after that… and after that….

Hello: This should have been posted BARE ago, but ofc, I've been workingbusymypoorfeetoff, and It's WAY shorter than I wanted it to be…

But for now, enjoy. It will be redone again, I don't doubt.

---------

**JASPER**** WHITLOCK - Major**

Whiskey. I liked whiskey. Whiskey and women, and talking and music. There wasn't a lot of it around at the moment, because of everything that was going on, it was harder to get a hold of it and _I just damn wanted whiskey._

Momma told me to get a job, at the local store, the local pony-express… but me? On a horse? _N__ot interested_. The only job I _really_ wanted was to be a Major in the Confederate Army. That was what I wanted. I wanted the pride, I wanted the uniform, I wanted the respect, I wanted to shout and demand and I wanted to fight, and _dammit_, I wanted a gun.

I wanted to be a Major.

I slammed my hand back down on the countertop, begging for another shot of the grainy, brown liquor that would seep down my throat and warm my insides for ten minutes before I needed another one.

Eliza would find me curled up on the floor of our home about an hour past midnight, and I'd be kind enough to throw up on her shoes. It always happened like that, and I knew she'd never tell me off about it, she'd never tell me I was stupid and she'd definitely never tell me I was _"an asshole who deserved to have my stomach hurtin' so bad you could die,"_ like that other stupid harlot had.

_ I was drunk. I should probably go home. _I never usually called my ladies harlots. Alcohol did me no good.

I _wanted_ to be a _Major_.

If I wanted to be a Major, I wasn't going home. Robert E. Lee had been known to come here. Robert E. Lee the General. _Robert E. Lee, who was sitting over there in the corner, hunched over some plans for something I didn't know about, but was desperate to find out._

"Sir?" I caught the bartender's attention and bought another couple of glasses of Whiskey. Downing one of them in less than a breath, I reminded myself of what I wanted, and got up, crossed the room, narrowly avoiding a woman who tried to pull me into her lap, and a young man trying to clean up all the alcohol spilled on the floor.

General Lee regarded me with a small frown and waved his hand at me dismissively when the whiskey sat itself down at the table beside his left hand.

"Didn't order none, son." He grunted, almost tiredly, and I fought the urge to say something snarky. Instead, I rolled my eyes and made a small movement with my head.

"I bought it for you, General Lee… Sir." I added the last word with such gusto that his head flew up and he narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"Don't call me Sir. I work for a living." He muttered, keeping his eyes trained on mine. "I suppose, you want to be a part of this?" He swept his hand across the page and nearly sent the whiskey splashing across the table. I winced as he came within about a half-inch of sending it crashing to the floor, and flung my hand out, trying to stop it.

"Sorry, General." I paused and let myself smile, "I certainly do want a chance… to fight," There was a pause and I tried to think of the best way to speak to him, "To be something of a…" I didn't want to say martyr, but I couldn't think of a better word… "Fighter. I believe in the cause… General, Sir, and I honestly think that by flanking them," I glanced down at the sheets on the table, "You're in a far worse position. They're on the crest of a hill, so they'll see you whichever way you decide to come through."

He looked at me like I was insane, and I felt the colour flushing my face as he waited and stared for the longest time, making my chest hurt with embarrassment.

"Well, son, I think you've gotta point there." He nodded at me, and I nearly burst out laughing, relief washing over me and making my heart pound faster than I thought it ever could.

"Thankyou, General." He nodded again, and gestured for me to sit down.

_I wanted to be a Major._

_-x-x-x-_

_A/N POOR, yes, but severely overdue._

_I need writing ideas, so: _

_**Please to be sending me 10 Words (or a phrase) and a pairing or Character from the following fandoms:**_

_**-Twilight (OC's welcome)  
-Harry Potter (Weasley x Katie preferably)  
-Hunger Games  
-Alex Rider  
-Alpha Force  
-Lord Of The Flies**_

_**You might be getting a Christmas Present (Closing Date? 10th Dec 2009)**_


End file.
